The Dawning Of Pawclan
by Smokestarrules
Summary: Singepaw and his friends were kicked out of the only place they'd ever called home. Shadowclan. Singepaw and his anger at his past leader, Thornstar, resolves to make his own clan for the unappreciated apprentices but two new candidates may cause more trouble than Singepaw gambled for. First story plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. The Dawning Of Pawclan.

The four clans paused in their greetings as my friends and I walked out of the bushes. One leader in particular, Thornstar, narrowed her eyes at me. "Singepaw!" She exploded. "You're not supposed to be here!" I held back my anger at the ginger she-cat, and merely gazed at her with an indifferent expression. "You may have banished Pheasantpaw, Fangpaw and I,"

I started, flicking my tail to let my friends know to come out. They did, and stood on either side of me. I raised my voice, still glaring at the leaders. "Apprentices of all clans!" I yowled. "If you feel that you are being unappreciated, come and join us! We will make our own clan, and show the older cats what our worth is!"

I finally stopped, panting with the effort of my speech. Slowly but surely, apprentices from all clans started padding over to the three of us. Wolfpaw, from Riverclan. Pebblepaw, from Windclan. Pinepaw, from Thunderclan. And a few others. Gathering them all with a sweep of my tail, I lead them away from the clan leader's accusing stares. We apprentices, we're finally going home.

The Apprentices of Pawclan. (Basically allegiances)

Singepaw, a brown striped tom with black ears, orange striped front paws, one back white paw, and a white muzzle. Amber eyes.

Pheasantpaw, grey she-cat with orange splotches. Yellow eyes.

Fangpaw, white tom with black ears, and a black muzzle and chest. Blue , black she-cat with a white muzzle, and white tailtip. Ice Blue eyes.

Pebblepaw, a grey she-cat with one black ear, a black striped tail, and black front paws. Green eyes.

Wolfpaw, a dark grey tom with a black striped tail, black ears, and black rings around paws. Amber eyes

Cheetahpaw, light brown tom with a dark brown stripe down his back with smaller stripes, dark brown paws and ears, and dark brown tuft of fur, nose, and dark brown striped tail. Baby blue eyes.

Driftpaw, a grey she-cat with a white muzzle. Yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two,

Singepaw slowly walked over to the small group of former apprentices, Pheasantpaw and Fangpaw behind him. The rest of the new ones stood in a huddle. As he got closer, Singepaw started to recognize them. There were five altogether, not counting him and his friends.

There was Wolfpaw, Pinepaw, Cheetahpaw, Driftpaw, and Pebblepaw. Singepaw's eyes widened, gazing wishfully at Pebbelpaw, until Fangpaw cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh. Right!" Singepaw frantically shook his head, clearing his puppy-dog thoughts. He raised his head high, walking up to the other apprentices. "First thing we'll need is a name. Right?" Cheetahpaw joined in. "Yeah, so I've been thinking about that." He began. "Since we're all apprentices, why not call it Pawclan?"

Around him, cats were nodding. Beside Singepaw, Pheasantpaw spoke up. "I agree." She said, narrowing her eyes. "If we are to be a strong clan, we should have a name that represents us." Singepaw smiled. "So it's settled then. We. Are. Pawclan."


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note) 'thank you for the reviews! I hope I get better still!'

Chapter three,

After the name had been chosen, they needed to find a camp. They'd walked all day, and they weren't getting anywhere. "Cheetahpaw!" Singepaw called over to the striped brown tom. "Are you sure where we're going?" Cheetahpaw nodded. "Yeah! I was in Thunderclan, they have a spot near that isn't claimed, where we can make a camp!"

Singepaw felt excitement pour into his paws. "Great!" He exclaimed, lashing his tail. Pheasantpaw scoffed, shooting Cheetahpaw a friendly glare. "We better be there soon!" She said, flicking her ears. "My paws are about to be all walked off!"

Fangpaw nodded from beside her, his small frame sheltered from the wind. "And my stomach thinks my throat is clawed out." He agreed. Singepaw smiled faintly at his two hardworking friends. "I'm sure we'll be there soon." He promised, as he saw Pebblepaw and Wolfpaw pad side by side close by. "Now in the meantime, we should be getting to know our new clanmates." With that, Singepaw and his friends split up, Pheasantpaw walking over to Cheetahpaw and Driftpaw, Fangpaw walking over to Pinepaw, and Singepaw padded over to Pebblepaw, completely forgetting about Wolfpaw next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four,

Singepaw padded up to Pebblepaw, completely smitten, and not noticing that she was already deep into conversation with Wolfpaw. "H-hey, Pebblepaw!" Singepaw greeted, his eyes growing larger as he gazed at the pretty grey she-cat.

"Hello, Singepaw." She greeted him, flicking her tail happily. Singepaw smiled widely. "What do you think about our new clan?" He prompted, starting a conversation. Pebblepaw nodded, Wolfpaw still feeling slightly left out. "I think it's a great idea!" She purred. "About our own clan, that is." Wolfpaw finally got a chance to talk. "So, who will be our leader?" He asked, his amber eyes locking onto Singepaw's. Singepaw felt his neck fur rise slightly. "We'll figure that out when we have a camp." He promised, and the two males stared at each other, silently challenging.

"Boys!" The staring contest was interrupted by Pheasantpaw's meow. "We're here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five,

It was much like the Thunderclan camp, a hollow, though not as big. There was one path, and it was very treacherous. The apprentices stuck close to the cliff wall, as not to fall the rest of the way.

"This is good!" Singepaw shouted over his shoulder to the others. "If we get used to this entrance, and if we ever get attacked, we will have an advantage!" Pheasantpaw nodded from her position behind him. "They won't get used to this." She agreed, but looking down, gave a shudder. "Though I might not either." Singepaw pressed close to her flank, and smiled reassuringly, knowing about her fear of heights.

Pheasantpaw smiled back weakly, but better. They finally got down to the bottom of the hollow, and it was perfect. No way could the clans attack them down here. "Right," Singepaw stood up straight. "We can't do anything if we're all starving. I say, we split up, and go hunting, and meet back here at sundown. Agreed?" The apprentices mumbled, but the answer was yes.

Singepaw walked over to Pheasantpaw, who gave him a delighted look. Fangpaw joined Pinepaw, Driftpaw went with Cheetahpaw, and Wolfpaw, smirking, padded back over to Pebblepaw. Then they all padded off to catch some food.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six,

Pheasantpaw walked alongside her long time friend, scanning the forest for prey. Singepaw grinned heartily at her, his hunting mode still on. "So, am I doing good?" He asked her, his amber eyes twinkling with amusement. "About Pawclan?"

Pheasantpaw chuckled, flicking her tail, still sniffing the air. "Yeah, I never thought I'd ever see the day when my best friend would be leading a clan." Surprisingly, Singepaw winced at the last part, Pheasantpaw noticing. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Singepaw shuffled his paws. "It's just, I'm not sure if I'm qualified for leader." He meowed, sitting down and wrapping his tail over his orange front paws. Pheasantpaw walked over to him and put her tail on his shoulder reassuringly. "You don't have to be leader," she reasoned. "Wolfpaw sure wants to be it." Singepaw instantly growled, standing up and brushing off her tail. "I don't like Wolfpaw." He snarled, dropping the subject and spotting a squirrel. Pheasantpaw sighed, then raced back towards him, focused only on hunting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven,

Fangpaw walked cheerfully beside Pinepaw, his jaws full of prey. He'd caught two mice, and a robin. Pinepaw, on the other hand, had caught only a single squirrel. "It's okay," Fangpaw mumbled around his catch, trying to lift her spirits. "I'm sure there'll be enough fresh-kill to go around." Pinepaw snorted, her white-tipped tail flicking angrily. "Good!" She growled sarcastically. "That makes me feel loads better." Fangpaw's black ears flattened, and he growled, annoyed by the whining she-cat.

They walked in silence for a while, hearing nothing but the chirp of birds. Until, Pinepaw sighed, her catch sagging to the ground as her shoulders lowered. "Look, I'm sorry." She said, turning to meet his blue gaze with her own. "I'm just mad that you showed me up." Fangpaw purred softly in between his prey. "It's okay!" He said brightly, beckoning her to follow him. "Now, let's get this fresh-kill back to camp!

Singepaw growled approvingly at the mountain of fresh-kill that lay before him. There was fish, squirrels, mice, rabbits, vole's, birds, just about anything. "Alright," Singepaw began, raising his tail for silence. "We'll start making more important decisions after we eat, and to save food, we'll pair off, share, like clans do. And we'll bury the leftovers, for another day. Alright?" He was met by a cheer, so the cats began to pair off into groups of two.

Cheetahpaw and Driftpaw started sharing a well-sized rabbit, and Fangpaw went over to his hunting partner, Pinepaw. Hopeful, Singepaw attempted to pad over to Pebblepaw, but to his sadness, Wolfpaw was already sitting beside her, holding a squirrel. "Singepaw?" A voice spoke out from behind him, and the tabby tom turned around to see Pheasantpaw holding a water vole. "It's your favorite, right?" The grey-and-orange she-cat asked hopefully.

Singepaw smiled, sitting down and beckoning her to do as well. "Thanks Pheasantpaw," he purred, taking a bite out of the vole. "I needed that." Pheasantpaw's yellow eyes brightened at his words, and she settled down to eat the vole, savoring every taste. After they were done, Singepaw scrambled up on top of a rock overlooking the clearing. "Um, now, I have an announcement to make, about the leadership of Pawclan." The apprentices raised their heads, wondering, waiting. Wolfpaw raised his tail. "So, aren't you going to be leader?" The rivalry was clear in his voice.

Singepaw shook his head. "No," he began. "But, I think the leader of Pawclan, should be, Pheasantpaw." The grey-orange she-cat stared at him in disbelief, and flattened her ears slightly when the apprentices turned to look at her. Singepaw cleared his throat. "I say, Pheasantstar, leader of Pawclan!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter nine,

Pheasantpaw's mouth was open with shock as she was named the leader. Singepaw looked around nervously, wondering if they would accept her. Then Fangpaw raised his head high, and started the chant. "Pheasantstar! Pheasantstar!" He yowled, gesturing, Pawclan to back him up.

Then, one by one, they started chanting. "Pheasantstar! Pheasantstar!" Said she-cat was still sitting there, her mouth wide open in shock. Singepaw padded down to her and nuzzled her gently, bringing her out of her shocked state. "So, do you accept, to be our leader?" Pheasantpaw gulped, and, not noticing Wolfpaw's glare, agreed. "Alright," she purred, climbing cautiously up onto the rock. "I'll be the leader." The apprentices cheered, although Singepaw spotted Wolfpaw looking surly. He padded up to him, fighting the dislike for the gray apprentice. "Hey, you okay?" He asked carefully, seeing Wolfpaw's eyes narrow with fury as he approached. "Yes." He spat at Singepaw, stalking away with his nose in the air. "I'm fine."

Singepaw heard the grey apprentice mutter as he walked away, Pebblepaw following him, much to Singepaw's disappointment. Fangpaw padded up to Singepaw, nearly startling him. "That was a good choice of leader my friend." Fangpaw said with wisdom beyond his age. "Pheasantpaw will lead Pawclan well." Singepaw purred in agreement, twining his tail with his friend's for a moment, soon, Pheasantpaw would be leader, and Pawclan will have settled in.

(Soon after). Singepaw sat in anticipation in the naming of the Pawclan deputy. Pheasantstar would travel to get her nine lives soon, but they weren't going to risk the dangers of other clans yet.

And now, it was time to name a deputy. On top of Rockhigh, Pheasantstar cleared her throat, silencing the murmurs. "It is time for me to choose a deputy, and I have thought long and hard about this choice." Her yellow gaze rested on Fangpaw for a moment, and he shook his head slightly, telling her that he had no ambition for that.

Pheasantstar nodded slightly and lifted her head. "Then may Starclan hear and approve my choice. . . Cheetahpaw, will be the deputy of Pawclan." Singepaw turned towards the brown tabby, who had his mouth wide open in shock. Cheetahpaw quickly composed himself, standing up and giving a few embarrassed licks to his chest fur. "I-I'm honored, Pheasantstar." He dipped his head. "I never expected this honor." Singepaw silently agreed, liking Pheasantstar's choice. Then, "Cheetahpaw! Cheetahpaw!" The clan yowled his name, Simgepaw included. As the meeting broke apart Singepaw spotted Wolfpaw for a split second. The mostly grey tom was unsheathing his long and deadly claws, and looking straight at Cheetahpaw. Singepaw shook his head, and Wolfpaw disappeared. Grinning weakly, Singepaw padded up to Cheetahpaw, eager to hear his new deputy's orders for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and followed my story, and I hope that I continue to please! Thank you and here's the next chapter!

Chapter nine,

Later that night, Singepaw purred weakly (and sleepily) as his best friend's fur slightly brushed against him. Pheasantstar was curled up on his right, while Fangpaw was on his left. Singepaw slept in the middle, like they'd done before they'd left Shadowclan.

Yes, they were from Shadowclan, the 'evillest' clan. Singepaw didn't think they were evil, but his leader, Thornstar, sure wasn't nice. As Singepaw was remembering these things, his black ears twitched as they heard something from outside. Quietly, Singepaw tried to get out of the den without stepping on anyone. Since Pawclan was so small, they only had one den, and even Pheasantstar slept on with them too.

Finally, Singepaw stepped out into the chilly night. He could just faintly see Driftpaw's fur gleaming in the entrance to the camp. Driftpaw was the guard tonight. Singepaw tasted the air to confirm who'd left the den. A musky scent wafted through his nose that he knew all too well. "Wolfpaw." Singepaw growled slightly, trying to track the grey tom down. As Singepaw stalked the scent around the den, his keen ears picked up something. The noise of talking. He crept closer, his senses narrowing in on the back of the den. "Are you sure, Wolfpaw?" He heard Pebblepaw speak, which made him do a double take. Pebblepaw? No... Singepaw's tail drooped as he caught more of their conversation.

"Yes!" Came Wolfpaw's answer. "Pheasantstar is not right to lead us. I am. She is a weakling, I, am not." Singepaw's eyes widened, and as he crept closer to hear better, his front paw hit a rock, making a clinking sound. "What was that?" Was Wolfpaw's surprised mew before Singepaw ran back into the den, and pretended to be asleep. His heart was nearly broken, Pebblepaw, the beautiful she-cat he liked, was listening to Wolfpaw. Singepaw tuned back around, closed his eyes, and fell asleep, his fur slightly brushing against his friend's again.

Pheasantstar sprinted across the moorland territory, her tail streaming out behind her. Driftpaw and Fangpaw were running flat out behind her, leaving as little a scent trail as possible. The grey-orange leader was attempting to sneak (or run) across Windclan territory so that she could get to Mothermouth, in order to use the Moonstone to get her nine lives.

Driftpaw and Fangpaw were there because Singepaw had insisted she have 'bodyguards'. Back at camp, Cheetahpaw was in charge. Finally, the three cats reached the border, swiftly crossing it. They stopped when they were out of sight, panting hard. "That worked," Driftpaw said brightly, the grey she-cat sitting up. Fangpaw looked at her indifferently. "Yeah," he purred. "Just don't forget, we have to do that on the way home, too."

Pheasantstar gazed at the distant sun, and stood up, her legs trembling with exhaustion. "Let's hurry," she mewed, trying to sound strong. "It's almost Moonhigh." The three cats quickly left and made their way to the mountain Mothermouth was in. The Pawclan cats quickly found the deep hole that resided through Highstones. "Fangpaw, stay here, Driftpaw and I will go to the moonstone. Make sure you get some sleep." Pheasantstar relayed her orders quickly, pleased when Fangpaw nodded.

Pheasantstar instantly turned and with a deep breath, she walked into complete darkness. "Driftpaw, you here?" She mewed, relieved when the other she-cat gently grabbed Pheasantstar's tail in her teeth, as not to lose her. Finally, they made it into a wonderful cavern, the Moonstone was glowing in the moonlight, and swiftly, the two she-cats gently touched their noses to it, instantly falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **** _thanks for all the reviews! I hope to continue to please and make this story better!_

Chapter ten,

Pheasantstar sat up, instantly realizing that the beautiful forest she was in, was Starclan. Cats surrounded her, and as they spoke, it sounded like they all spoke at the same time. "Come forward, Pheasantstar, leader of Pawclan." The mysterious voice beckoned her. Trying not to seem afraid, Pheasantstar rose and walked forward. The first cat to step forward, surprisingly, was Thunderstar, the creator of Thunderclan.

When she managed to find her voice, Pheasantstar boldly spoke up. "Why?" She asked. "Why are the founders of the clans giving me my lives?" Thunderstar dipped his head. "Because, like us, you are a maker of a clan." Then, he touched his muzzle to her forehead. "With this life, I give you dignity. Use it to protect your clan." Pheasantstar felt a burning pain shoot through her forehead, but it was quick, and Windstar stepped forward. "With this life, I give you honor, never take the lives of others, unless needed."

Again, Pheasantstar felt a pain shoot through her head, lingering a bit longer then the last. Riverstar gave her the life for love, Skystar, the life for courage, and Shadowstar the life of patience. As the black she-cat stepped backward, Pheasantstar saw, her father, a orange tabby appear. He had joined Starclan when she was very young, and she was overjoyed to see him again. "Icepath!" She mewed in wonder, as her tabby father touched his nose to her head.

"With this life, I give you trust. Trust in your clanmates." Then, a black tom appeared. 'Ratstar.' The name whispered in Pheasantstar's head. This was the old leader of Shadowclan, before Thornstar. "With this life, I give you humility. Do not brag about your position." Ratstar stepped back, his white tailtip flicking.

A small yellow apprentice came forward, and Pheasantstar looked at her sadly. "Daypaw," Pheasantstar whispered, realizing that this was her sister, as she had died in the same bout of greencough that'd claimed her father. Daypaw smiled, reaching up to touch her nose to Pheasantstar's. "With this life I give you hope," she whispered. "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." As Daypaw backed off, Pheasantstar looked around. She'd had eight lives now, surely there'd be one more, right? Then, a beautiful she-cat appeared in front of her. The she-cat's calico pelt glistened, and her bright green eyes shined with kindness. "Greetings young one, my name is Lightspirit. And I am here to give you your last life."

With no hesitation, Lightspirit touched her nose to Pheasantstar's head. "With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it to never sway from you clan, and to punish those, who do." The world spun around Pheasantstar as the cats started chanting her name. "Pheasantstar! Pheasantstar!" And with a start, she woke up.

LATER,

Pheasantstar walked swiftly across the moor, trying to get back home. Fangpaw and Driftpaw were right behind her, being as silent as possible. Then, without warning, a Windclan patrol came out from behind a clump of heather, almost as if they were waiting for them. "Driftpaw!" A ginger tom snarled, and Pheasantstar realized that Driftpaw used to be in Windclan. The old Windclan apprentice dipped her head to the warrior, showing no emotion.

"Gingerpelt." She greeted. Another warrior, a grey she-cat, stepped forward. "Why are you here?" She hissed, glaring at the three young cats. Beside her, Pheasantstar could feel Fangpaw's fur prickling, but instead, she stepped forward. "I apologize," Pheasantstar mewed smoothly, trying not to notice how the Windclan patrol outnumbered them. "We are on our way home, I have just received my nine lives."

Gingerpelt snorted. "Why would Starclan give YOU nine lives?" Fangpaw raised his head, curling his lip at the arrogant warrior. "Because she is Pheasantstar, leader of Pawclan!" The Windclan warriors took a step back, glaring at them. Then, the grey she-cat nodded. "Very well, we will tell our leader about this, but leave." Dipping her head thankfully, Pheasantstar lead her clanmates out of the enemy territory, never looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** _thank you for reviewing my chapters again, and I'd like to say that this is my favorite one I've written, other then one more_

Chapter fifteen,

Singepaw trotted alongside Pheasantstar on his way to the gathering. Since Pawclan was so small, and the fact that the other clans didn't know where they lived, the entire clan could go to the gathering tonight. As they entered fourtrees, Singepaw lifted his head high, noticing with pride his clanmates do the same.

As quickly as before, Pheasantstar leaped up onto the Great Rock, ignoring the screeches of fury. One elder from Windclan spoke up, glaring at Pheasantstar. "Why are you up there, kit?!" He hissed, spraying venom in his words. The Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan cats surrounded Singepaw and the rest of Pawclan, snarling at them. Singepaw growled back, but pushed down his anger. On the Great Rock, Pheasantstar glared steadily at the other leaders. "Let my clan go." She said unemotionally.

Streamstar, the grey-furred Riverclan leader snarled at her. "Answer our questions first." He growled. Pheasantstar dipped her head, agreeing. Treestar, the black Thunderclan leader, rested his gaze on her. "Why are you up here with us?" He asked simply. Pheasantstar, unfazed, answered just as solemnly. "I am Pheasantstar, leader of Pawclan, and I have a right to be up here, Starclan gave me my nine lives, and I am a rightful leader."

Pheasantstar glanced towards Rabbitstar, the brown-furred leader of Windclan. "Windclan knows that I am a leader, as I encountered them on my way from the moonstone." The other three leaders glanced towards Rabbitstar, and the brown she-cat nodded. Treestar stepped forward again. "Thornstar, what do you think?" The ginger leader of Shadowclan looked at Pheasantstar, their equally yellow gazes locking together.

Pheasantstar glared at Thornstar, her old leader, and Thornstar stared back. Then, with a slight growl, Thornstar dropped her eye contact. "Let them go!" She ordered, and the Pawclan cats were free to sit down, Cheetahpaw joining the deputies. Thornstar curled her lip, but said nothing about it. Instead, "let the gathering begin!"

SLIGHT LATER,

Cheetahpaw puffed out his chest as the cats of Pawclan called his name into the cold night of the full moon. Pheasantstar had just announced him as deputy, and it didn't bother him that none of the other clans were cheering, he had his clans respect, and that was fine with him.

As the cheers died down, Pheasantstar stepped back, dipping her head to Treestar, to signal that she was done speaking. Treestar opened his mouth, but was cut off by Streamstar. "Forgive me," he said with a nod to Treestar. "Where is Pawclan's territory?" Cheetahpaw could see Pheasantstar's neck fur rise slightly, and to his surprise, Pheasantstar glanced at Thornstar before answering.

"We live in a small hollow on the outskirts of both Thunderclan and Shadowclan territory." Thornstar looked up sharply when Pheasantstar said this, and Cheetahpaw felt a sense of foreboding as the ginger leader narrowed her harsh yellow eyes, deep in thought. Treestar nodded. "Very well," he meowed. "As long as you don't cross the border, and mark your own." Pheasantstar dipped her head at the orders, and Rabbitstar stepped forward. "That concludes our gathering!" She yowled. "Starclan watch over us all, and we will meet again in the light of the next full moon!" Cheetahpaw got up, restraining a hiss of anger as the Windclan deputy, a bright ginger tom, shoved him. The walk back to their territory was silent, with the only sound, was Fangpaw whispering to Pinepaw about Thornstar.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the sort of a chapter that escalated quickly, but I need to or it'd be another five before we get to the main plot. Also, I know I accidentally called the last chapter 'chapter fifteen' that was a mistake. Anyways, hope you like!**

Chapter twelve,

(Btw this is a few days later)

Pheasantstar stood at the head of her clan, with the other clans side by side with her. The leaders were gathered around each other, taking brief glances backwards, checking for foxes. They'd finally found the foxes den. It was inside Highstones, just over Mothermouth. The majority of the clans had gathered, knowing that they had to work together to kill all these foxes.

Suddenly, a shriek ran up through the cats. "They're coming!" There were at least fifteen, full-grown foxes stalking towards them. Pheasantstar stood flank to flank with the other leaders, before charging, leading the massive army towards the foxes. She instantly collided with smelly orange fur, and bit down hard. The fox shrieked, brining its head down to sink it's long teeth into Pheasantstar's shoulder, carrying her and shaking her from side to side, getting her dizzy. "Pheasantstar!" The cry rang out, but she couldn't see who it was.

Then she was ripped free, her claws latching on slightly before she was cannoned into a wall, and hit her head. Pheasantstar fell to the ground, unconscious. She awoke with a burning pain in both her head, and her shoulder. Lilystep, the Shadowclan medicine cat, was tending her wounds. Pheasantstar scrambled up, ignoring the sting of her cuts. "Where's my clan? Who died?" She asked the bluish she-cat. Lilystep shook her head sadly. "The fatalities are, one from Shadowclan, one of Treestar's lives, and one from Pawclan."

Pheasantstar's eyes widened, and without another word, she sprinted away over to where the cats had gathered. The Shadowclan and Pawclan sat together, as they mourned their dead clanmate. Pheasantstar walked through the circle, and found that it was Cheetahpaw, her loyal, brave deputy. Pheasantstar bowed her head sadly, walking over to Singepaw, who managed a small smile at her. Pheasantstar looked over to the dead Shadowclan cat, it was Beechlight. Grief suddenly crashed down on her. One of her best friends was dead, and Beechlight, he used to be her mentor.

Pheasantstar stood up, looking over to where Thornstar was sitting. "I propose that we honor our fallen deputies by naming the next one, right here." Thornstar nodded, and the two leaders stood up straight.

Wolfpaw watched the two leaders warily, unsheathing and sheathing his claws continuously. Thornstar and Pheasantstar stood shoulder to shoulder, their identical yellow eyes blazing. Pheasantstar nodded to Thornstar, signaling that she could go first. Thornstar stepped forward. "I say this, in the honor of Beechlight, Shadowsound will be Shadowclan's next deputy."

Pheasantstar cheered along with the rest, remembering that the jet-black tom was Beechlight's brother. Shadowsound bowed his head. "Thank you Thornstar." He purred. Pheasantstar stepped forward next. "By the powers of Starclan, and Cheetahpaw, hear and approve of my choice, Pinepaw will be the deputy of Pawclan." What? Wolfpaw stifled a outraged snarl as the mostly black she-cat stood up, her blue eyes wide with shock. "Thank you, Pheasantstar," she stammered. "I'll do my best." Wolfpaw kept silent as the clans cheered her name, his long striped tail flicking ominously. Pebblepaw padded up to him. "What're we gonna do now, Wolfpaw?" She asked.

Wolfpaw glanced at her briefly, figuring out a new plan. "Singepaw is closest to Pheasantstar." He mewed. "I need you, to get close to Singepaw." Pebblepaw nodded, and Wolfpaw smirked. He had her wrapped around his tail. Eventually, the clans bid farewell and they stalked back towards their own territories. When Wolfpaw got back into the hollow, he made towards the den, hoping to get away from everyone else. Before he made it however, Pheasantstar called him back. "Wolfpaw, please come back here." She said, Wolfpaw growling under his breath.

Singepaw purred from his place beside her. "Why don't we all gather around here," he said. "And let's tell our clanmates about our parents. Okay?" To Wolfpaw's horror, everyone except him and Pheasantstar was nodding. The grey leader sighed. "Very well," she said. "Let us begin."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and review saying who your favorite character is, I'm curious! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen,

Wolfpaw sighed in exasperation as he finished his story. Now there was only Singepaw, Fangpaw, and Pheasantstar left. Then, he could leave. Singepaw took in a breath. "Both Fangpaw and I were found in the edge of Shadowclan territory, we were left there by our parents. Shadowclan took us in, and we became good friends with a she-kit named Pheasantkit."

Singepaw shrugged. "I'm afraid that's it, I don't know who our parents are." Wolfpaw turned his amber gaze over to Pheasantstar, the only cat who hadn't spoken. She took in a deep breath, steadying herself. "When I was born, I had a sister, her name was Daykit." She began, memories clouding her eyes. "Daykit, a apprentice at the time, died of greencough, my father, Icepath did the same." Here she paused, flicking her grey-and-orange tail nervously. "My mother, went by the name of Thornstrike."

Wolfpaw's eyes widened. "Thornstar?" Pinepaw voiced his question. Pheasantstar looked up, her yellow eyes blazing. "No!" She growled. "Thornstar is NOT my mother! Thornstar is a shadow of my mother," Pheasantstar hunched her shoulders, looking lost. "I watched my mother disappear into that hard, cold cat, when my father and sister died. When Ratstar died, leaving her leader, I lost her completely. She was shutting out the ones she cared about, including me."

Wolfpaw sat with his eyes narrowed thinking, long after all the other cats had retreated into their den. Finally. He'd found her weakness. Other than Singepaw of course. Wolfpaw grinned, a insane, evil grin. One day, he would be leader of this clan, and Pheasantstar would be dead.

SWITCH POV'S

Pheasantstar was sharing a squirrel with Singepaw when the hunting patrol came thundering in, a strange tom at their sides. Pheasantstar sighed and sat up. 'I'm really getting tired of this.' She thought before turning her attention to the patrol, which consisted of Pinepaw, Wolfpaw, and Fangpaw. Pinepaw stepped forward beckoning the mystery tom on with her tail. "This is Casper." She mewed. "And he wants to join our clan." Pheasantstar studied the tom. He was tall, a little younger than her. He was a bright orange tom, with a grey stripe down his back, grey paws, and a grey tailtip. He smiled brightly, and his blue eyes flashed.

"You must be the leader, right?" Casper smiled. Pheasantstar amused by his enthusiasm, nodded. "Yes, and you want to join the clan?" Casper nodded again. Pheasantstar studied him. "Hmmm, very well, you look like a strong cat. Once the others are back we'll have your ceremony." Eventually, it was time. Pheasantstar leaped up onto Highrock, and waved her tail for silence. She gazed at the orange tom, who was fidgeting nervously, not knowing what would happen. "Casper, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Pheasantstar used the words that Thornstar would do, back in Shadowclan. Casper gave a steady nod. "I do."

Pheasantstar lifted her head. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your apprentice name. Casper, from this moment on, you shall be known as Emberpaw. We welcome you as a full member of Pawclan." The clan was silent for a moment, before Singepaw lifted his head. "Emberpaw! Emberpaw!" The clan joined in. "Emberpaw! Emberpaw!" They yowled, congratulating the new apprentice. Throughout the chaos, Fangpaw and Pinepaw made their way over to Pheasantstar. "Pheasantstar," Fangpaw began. She cocked her head, listening. Pinepaw shuffled her paws. "I'm expecting Fangpaw's kits." She meowed.

Pheasantstar smiled, her tail flicking happily. "That's great!" She said, giving Fangpaw a proud smile before turning back to Pinepaw. "When you're in the nursery, in a few moons, Singepaw can act deputy, okay?" Pinepaw nodded, and walked off with her mate, their tails twined. Pheasantstar watched them wistfully for a moment. If only she could be like that with- well, nevermind.

 **A/N: special thanks to Sugarwhisker for answering my last question, and here's another one. Who do you think is the main villain of the story. Thornstar, or Wolfpaw?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wanted to thank the people who answered my question yesterday, and I hope that you guys like this chapter as well!**

Chapter fourteen,

Singepaw was hunting alone, trying to get his thoughts together. He knew that his depression was stopping him from helping the clan, and so he knew that he had to get over Pebblepaw. "Singepaw," he looked up to see his best friend, Pheasantstar. Her yellow eyes were filled with worry, and she sat down beside him. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. Singepaw sighed. "I know that Pebblepaw and Wolfpaw are not the best cats," he began. "But I still really like Pebblepaw." He stared up at her, his amber eyes full of confusion.

"I don't know what to do." He moaned, as Pheasantstar nuzzled him comfortingly. "I cannot help you with your personal battles," she meowed softly. "But I have good news," Singepaw lifted his head. "What?" He asked. Pheasantstar flicked her tail. "Pinepaw is expecting Fangpaw's kits, and when she's in the nursery, you will be deputy." Singepaw managed a smile, and nodded. "That is good news," he said, standing up and licking Pheasantstar's ear with gratitude.

"Thank you," he purred, thoroughly cheered up. "Anytime." Pheasantstar meowed back, walking away. "I'll let you get back to your hunting," was the last thing she said before she got out of sight. Singepaw stared after her, before whirling sprung when he heard his name. Pebblepaw was standing there, looking nervous. "Can I hunt with you?" She asked, flattening her ears. Singepaw narrowed his eyes. He felt torn. He didn't trust her, but he still liked her. "Well, okay." He mewed, feeling like he was betraying someone. The two cats walked off, hunting for their clan.

Pheasantstar shifted impatiently, the moonlight flickering off her silver-and-orange pelt. Fangpaw waited beside her, his normally gentle blue eyes uncomfortable. "Singepaw, you idiot!" Pheasantstar hissed as her probing yellow eyes searched the darkness. Fangpaw glanced at her, his muzzle, chest and ears the exact color of the night sky. "You're sure he's with Pebblepaw?" He inquired, being the standard Fangpaw, caring about everybody.

Pheasantstar snorted, her tailtip flicking angrily. "Yes, she's not here, and he's not here. Right after I told him not to trust her!" Fangpaw huffed, putting his tail on Pheasantstar's shoulder, in a attempt to calm her down. Pheasantstar shrugged him off, a familiar scent wafting through her nose. "They're coming, finally." She growled, as Singepaw and Pebblepaw padded out of the darkness. Singepaw looked sheepish, while Pebblepaw had her nose stuck up in the air, like the snooty cat she was. "Where have you two been?" Pheasantstar growled, ignoring Fangpaw's nervous glances over to her. Pebblepaw snarled, and flicked her tail angrily. "We were hunting!" She spat, looking towards Singepaw as if she were hoping he'd back her up. Pheasantstar snorted. "And you've done a very good job of that, haven't you?"She questioned, seeing no prey.

Pebblepaw bristled. "Just back off, okay?!" She snapped before stalking away towards the den. Singepaw hung back, his black ears flattened. "I'm sorry, guys." He mewed, sending an apologetic look towards her and Fangpaw. Pheasantstar sighed wearily, her shoulders slumping. "It's fine, Singepaw." She mewed tiredly. "Just tell me next time you two are going to have a nighttime adventure, okay?" When Singepaw nodded, she dipped her head, and walked towards the den, the two toms following her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: special thanks for Shadowstorm11, who is my sister. She doesn't have a story published yet, but she's planning on doing it sometime soon! I do recommend her, ^^**

Chapter fifteen,

Singepaw stretched and made his way out of the crowded den. It was dawn, and since Pinepaw was in the nursery, he was the deputy until she was done. In his sleep deprived state, Singepaw failed to notice that two cats were missing as he walked out of the Pawclan den. Singepaw, with a sudden paranoia, looked towards the entrance of the camp. The guard, nearly hidden by the leaves was Emberpaw. Singepaw walked over to him, and they exchanged nods.

Singepaw's nose twitched. He smelled something other then the usual smells of the forest. Riverclan. Singepaw stood straight up, noticing that Emberpaw seemed to have smelled it too. Then, just as silver fur appeared in the faraway bushes, the two toms pelted into camp. "Riverclan intruders!" Singepaw yowled as Emberpaw shouted out, "ambush!" The Pawclan cats barely had time to struggle out of their den before Streamstar burst through the camp wall, two cats beside him that looked awfully familiar. Pheasantstar padded up to stand at the front of her clan, glaring at those two cats. Pebblepaw and Wolfpaw.

"Traitors!" She snapped, lashing her tail angrily. Streamstar lifted his silver tail, glaring smoldering amber eyes at them. "There will be only four clans in the forest when we leave here today!" He shouted, making it clear that he wouldn't leave until they were all dead. Quickly, Pheasantstar turned her head, giving orders for her clan. "We're outnumbered. Fangpaw, you're the fastest, run and get help, maybe from Thunderclan or Shadowclan. I don't care, go!" Fangpaw pelted away, just as Pheasantstar raised her voice and puffed out her fur. "Cats of Pawclan, defend your home!" And the two clans clashed.

Fangpaw burst through the bushes, knowing instinctively that he should go to Shadowclan, considering he knew the territory there. Surprisingly he met no patrols, and pelted on straight past the guard, who gave a startled growl, and ran smack into the middle of the Shadowclan camp. Here, he keeled over, panting. The Shadowclan deputy, Shadowsound, padded over to him, his amber eyes full of mistrust, and slight worry. "Fangpaw? what's wrong?" He asked, placing a comforting tail on Fangpaw's heaving shoulder. Before the smaller tom could answer however, a ginger pelt moved in the corner of his eye. It was Thornstar. The big she-cat came to stand in front of him, and stared right into his eyes, yellow meeting blue.

"Calm down Fangpaw," she mewed smoothly, and did Fangpaw hear just a little bit of kindness in her tone? Fangpaw looked up into the she-cat's calm expressions, and relayed his message. "Riverclan attacked, we're outnumbered, we need help! Quickly!" An emotion flashed across Thornstar's muzzle, but it was gone too quickly for Fangpaw to identify it. She quickly turned to Shadowsound. "Get as many warriors as you can spare, and bring Lilystep. I'll go ahead with Fangpaw and see what I can do."

The black deputy dipped his head, and Thornstar shot off, Fangpaw pelting after her. After running through the trees once again, the two cats made it through the entrance of the Pawclan camp. What Fangpaw saw, wasn't good. Wolfpaw had pinned Singepaw down, and was striking him viciously on the muzzle. Emberpaw, who barely knew how to fight, was lashing out bravely against a Riverclan tom, but wasn't doing much. All of Pawclan were backed up against walls, some quite literally. And to his astonishment, he even saw Pinepaw fighting, his mate, with kits. Fangpaw darted away from Thornstar, hoping she'd understand. Then, a shriek ran up, and Fangpaw skidded to a halt to look for the coming of the noise. It'd been Driftpaw who'd shouted. But she wasn't yowling for herself.

The cat in trouble, was Pheasantstar. Streamstar had pinned her down and was biting deep into the younger leader's throat. His eyes blazed, giving off a message that said; "I will not stop until all of your lives are gone." Fangpaw was too far away, he couldn't-wouldn't, be able to get there in time.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The story is coming to an end, but there will be one more chapter after this. This is my favorite chapter I've written, and it's Thornstar's POV**

Chapter sixteen,

Thornstar's troubled mind threatened to overload as countless emotions and memories poured into it. Memories of a happy family, and how the happiness was taken away just as quickly. Is was if the world were in slow motion, as Thornstar stared, horrified as Streamstar's jaws went closer and closer to Pheasantstar's throat. Thornstar's pupils, which had shrank down into tiny slits many moons ago, finally expanded, as she leaped forward, carrying Streamstar off his paws and digging her claws into his shoulders.

"Wha-?" He growled as he attempted to shake her off. "Thornstar?!" His cruel blue eyes widened in shock. Thornstar growled, not caring about how deep her claws were going. "Leave Pawclan alone!" Thornstar hissed, getting right up into Streamstar's face. He looked positively terrified, but he lost that expression, and growled again. "I don't think so, I am winning this battle." Making sure he was immobilized, Thornstar turned to survey the battlefield, noticing with a pang of worry that he was right. The Riverclan cats outnumbered the Pawclan cats three to one, and Shadowclan was nowhere to be seen. 'Hurry up, Shadowsound,' Thornstar mentally prayed to her deputy.

Thankfully, Starclan must have heard her, for her deputy came charging into the camp, Shadowclan warriors streaming behind him. The tides were turned in an instant. Riverclan was now the cats yowling and being outnumbered. Satisfied, Thornstar turned back to Streamstar, an open, mocking smirk plain on her muzzle. Streamstar hissed, but sighed and yowled, "retreat!" Thornstar watched triumphantly as the Riverclan warriors ran back to their own territory, beaten. She let Streamstar go, and he also pelted away, like the coward he was. Thornstar rose to her paws, looking over the old battlefield. Pheasantstar was standing a little ways off, her face impassive as she padded up to the larger leader. "I thank Shadowclan for your help," she said in a businesslike voice.

Studying her, Thornstar felt a pang of regret. It was her fault that Pheasantstar was like that. And, unable to contain it, Thornstar crouched down and pressed her muzzle to her daughter's cheek. Pheasantstar's ears, tail and fur shot straight up as she heard the words Thornstar was mumbling under her breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry... "

Pheasantstar stood, frozen with shock as the cat who'd once been her mother apologized. "Thornstar?" She questioned, as the older she-cat stepped back. Thornstar hung her head, ashamed of herself. "I apologize for turning you away." She said, raising her head so that her eyes connected with Pheasantstar's. Pheasantstar sighed, but nodded, forgiving her. Thornstar dipped her head to the younger leader. "I shall see you and your clan at the gathering," she spoke like she'd always had, but a friendly light was shining in her yellow eyes.

Thornstar led Shadowclan back out of Pawclan territory, back to their own camp. Pheasantstar turned to survey the damage, when she realized that they had prisoners. Emberpaw was pinning Wolfpaw to the ground, snarling viciously, and Singepaw, kept his jaws locked tightly on Pebblepaw's scruff. His eyes were clouded with pain, but no regret. With a quick look around to survey the injuries, thankfully no one was hurt too badly. "Surround them!" She ordered, Pawclan forming a circle around the two traitors. Pheasantstar glared at them. "Wolfpaw and Pebblepaw-" she was cut off by Wolfpaw's hiss. "It's Wolfclaw. And Pebblestream." Flattening her ears in anger, Pheasantstar continued.

"Wolfclaw, and Pebblestream, you have betrayed Pawclan. You are forever banished from Pawclan's territory and if we catch you inside our borders, my warriors have instructions to end your lives." This last part she growled, before she said, "release them." Emberpaw and Singepaw did just that, and the two traitors raced off, undoubtedly back to Riverclan. Pheasantstar saw with happiness that Fangpaw and Pinepaw were nuzzling happily, and the rest of her cats were okay. Singepaw suddenly appeared next to her. "I told you you'd be a good leader," he purred, nuzzling her cheek. Pheasantstar purred, staring down at her cats. Everything was okay.

 **A/N: so, there will be one more, probably a pretty short one, but it'll be the end. I've really liked this story, and I'll update probably tomorrow afternoon, see ya then!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And here we are with the next chapter, I'm doing it this early because I'm gonna be away from the house for most of the day. So, here we go, (and if anyone knows, plz tell me how to make it that this story is complete. Btw, this is a pretty short one, sorry, :) thanks!**

Chapter seventeen,

TWELVE MOONS LATER. Pheasantstar sat on top of Highlog and observed her clan. Owlpaw and Sparkpaw were Fangpaw's and Pinepaw's kits, and they'd grown healthily. Driftpaw was about to have Emberpaw's kits too, and Pinepaw was once again the deputy.

Pheasantstar had also had kits, Singepaw being the father. Their kits, Snakepaw, and Softpaw, were growing as well. All was good in the Pawclan camp. After Riverclan had attacked, Wolfclaw and Pebblestream had only been seen at the gatherings. When confronted about it at the said gathering, Wolfclaw had grudgingly admitted that he only joined Pawclan to see if he could become leader.

Pebblestream didn't say anything, she just stuck her nose in the air and hissed. The bond between Pheasantstar and Thornstar had mended, and they considered each other family again. Treestar and Rabbitstar, the Thunderclan and Windclan leaders, were easygoing leaders, and left the clans in peace, whereas Streamstar, was killed picking a fight with three rogues. His deputy, a well-meaning gray tabby named Silverfoot, she promised to return Riverclan to its more honorable past. Everything was well in the clans. Pawclan eventually grew so that they were the same size as the others, and war was almost a myth.

 **A/N: So that's that, and I'm sorry it was so short, but that's al I could think of. Tell me what you like in your reviews, and I personally thank everyone who reviewed this story. I will start making the next one soon, in fact, I'll give you the summary now. '** Far, far, far, away from Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. There lives another clan. No, it's not Skyclan, it's beyond even that. It is called Blazeclan! And the Blazeclan ancestors have the first prophecy ever received for this clan.' **So there you go, and it's going to be called, Adventures of Blazeclan, book one, the beginning. So anyways, that should be posted in a few days. Review, and remember my small request in my first A/N: on this chapter. Bye!**


End file.
